Episode 7882 (19th July 2017)
Plot One of Megan and Leyla's clients have cancelled their wedding with a day's notice. Tracy suggests Pete and Leyla take the not so happy couple's place as the wedding is already planned and paid for. Leyla likes the idea but Pete isn't keen. When Leyla leaves, Tracy tells Pete that despite what Leyla said yesterday, she does want to get married. Debbie and Ross have spent the night together. Cain is surprised to see Ross the pub but Debbie lies that he crashed out. Frank has arranged a meeting about potentially buying a villa in Spain and gave the clients the impression that he and Megan are a couple. Chrissie gets ready for her meeting with 'Simon' and lies to Lawrence about who she's meeting. Kerry is excited ahead of her fortieth birthday tomorrow. Jai encourages Nell to call social services to set up another meeting about Rosie. David suggests Leyla proposes to Pete but Leyla isn't keen, especially after what happened with Nikhil. David assures her she wouldn't look desperate if she did propose. At Dale View, Pete talks to Ross about Leyla wanting to get married. Ross reveals he spent the night with Debbie; Pete is surprised and advises his brother to walk away. Pete tells Leyla that he loves her and declares he wants a future with her. Leyla nearly proposes but Pete's phone rings. Whilst Pete is on the phone, Leyla fills David in on what's going on and begins to start planning the proposal. When Pete enters the shop, Leyla spontaneously gets down on one knee and asks him to marry her. Pete is speechless. Cain talks to Debbie about spending the night with Ross. Cain states you can't help who you fall in love with but orders Debbie to tell Ross that if he messes her about one more time, he's dead. Pete apologises to teary Leyla but Leyla walks away. Kerry tries to get details of the party from Tracy and is disappointed that her fortieth is taking place in the shop. Her mood lifts when Tracy tells her Dan has got her something expensive from a magazine, believing it to be the bag she wants, although Dan has mistakenly bought the clothes instead of the bag. Pete and Priya meet at the footbridge. Priya is relieved that Leyla doesn't know anything about their fling although is surprised to learn that Leyla proposed to Pete in the shop in front of everyone. Pete makes it clear Priya wasn't the reason he turned Leyla down and they end up exchanging some harsh words. Megan tries to comfort humiliated Leyla. Chrissie returns from her meeting with 'Simon' and tells Rebecca that it feels like she's known him for years. Ross calls round to see Debbie and asks what happens between them now. He suggests they should just walk away after last time and Debbie agrees but it's not what either of them wants. Pete visits Holdgate Farm where he apologises to Priya for earlier. They discuss their fling, unaware Nell is listening in. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade Guest cast None. Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Home Farm - Office *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Footbridge *Holdgate Farm - Hallway Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,550,000 (7th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes